Hope Falls
by JeiIsSpookeredByRoombas
Summary: A girl from Michigan moves to Gravity Falls, Oregon to start a new life because her dad found a new job, she is possibly the smartest person in school and it had a lot of stupid popular people. Will she find adventure in her new town? Or will she have a boring life until she can move away? Find out in Hope Falls
1. chapter 1

**Ok so I made in my profile a thing on my OC before, she is my main OC based off of Foxcraft, since this website doesn't have foxcraft for me to do a crossover, I am making a separate OC, this is a updated OC from Monster Falls, her name WAS skyler, and she WAS a demon/star child, but I'm making her less miss save the world every two seconds, if u watch Courtney(project SNT) you may say she was "SPECIAL" anywho I did some surgery and fixed her, she is now remade thank you. Also, my real bday is in here, my name isn't real though, I would cry if it was. sorry this was so long, I'm on phone so proportions may vary**.

Hey, my name is Oloob, it's stupid, but in ceaser, it means Lilly, a beatiful flower even when it's not in bloom or even a bud! People made fun of me back in Michigan, so I hope Oregon is better, oh by the way I'm 11 in 6th grade, I have a summer birthday (august 2nd) so I never worry about birthday treats for school, I keep them for myself!

I arrived at school, I felt people giving me glances as I passed through the door. I saw some guys beating each other up, I saw a girl with brown hair holding a girl in place scolding her. I looked and saw my locker number behind them, but it was blocked by their bodies. I walked over and took the hand off the girl who was being yelled at, the one who was yelling turned and looked at me, her hair flicking the other's face. I did the same with the other hand "no matter if someone was horrid, you don't use force to tellyell them things, you use words like a civilized human being." I said, I quickly made sure I was confident and let her continue the conversation "and... who are you?" she scanned me, most likely judging the scar under my eye. "I'm Oloob, but it means the flower of beauty in Ceasar so don't go judging it right away." I said quickly "now don't give anyone trouble or judge their looks, I can see you used makeup for your face." I said, her eyes went like she just got proved wrong, and she did. "This isn't over, I'll get you and that smart mouth of yours." She said, she stormed off to her click. I could see the witness' face now, she looked Asian, and she had brown eyes. "Thanks for helping me with my Holly problem. My name is Cotton by the wayShe said " it was kinda stupid seeing how Polly Is the most popular kid in the grade, but still awesome!" Cotton said "so.. who is your homeroom? I'm Mrs.Shwines." I shifted my feet uncomfortably " Oh really?! I'm Mrs.Shwines too! What is your scedge?!" She asked "I got math science reading social studies and then special." I replied "Oh, well I Guess we won't see each other except in special and lunch." She sighed "I guess I'll see you then." I had the erge to make a signal thing with her, maybe Iluminati eye, or the OK thing, or a upside down triangle, but I didn't I just left after that because the bell rang.


	2. 2

first period wasn't all bad, I mean some kid looked at me weird, but he was the blond guy who people kept calling Creepy Carl. I got to lunch and met up with Cotton, at least I was home lunch instead of school lunch, it looked gross. "So can you help me understand this school a bit better?" I asked "Sure, wanna start with the boys!?" she said after swallowing a bite of PBJ sandwich. "Fine, I guess it might be helpful, I mean I'm not into that kinda thing." which was true, I really hated talking about dates, boys, love,kissing, it's all just eww. If that is where she wants to start then ok. She talked about the guys who were the sporty type, the gaming/tech type, the "joker" club, and also the two that are top and bottom on the list of who you want to date. "So, you do NOT want to date creepy Carl, he is blond, and he tries to look down girls shirt, for the reason you think." Cotton had said "The guy you probably won't date, but you'll want to is Jason, He has black hair and he is super hot, you'll know him when you see him" "I think I saw him in my class-" "- OMG HE IS IN YOUR CLASS! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M NOT EVEN IN HIS CLASS." she screamed as she got up and pulled me to her by the collar of my shirt. I immediately pushed her hand back and moved my shirt quickly to where it wasn't poofed out to where you could look in it easily. Kids at the table and near by tables stared at me. I arranged our lunch boxes so only Cotton could see my face and grabbed what hair I had for bangs down over my blue eyes. "Hey, you." Said a male voice, I guessed a guy came up behind me while I hid my face. I lifted my face and let go of my bangs (which immediately flung up) I didn't hide my emotions, I was to flustered at the moment I didn't care "what?" I said with a low grumble. The boy sat down, he placed his lunch on the table. He had brown hair so at least it wasn't Carl. "Didn't you stop a girl from getting emotionally beat up before first period bell?" Asked the boy "Yes..." I replied trying to shrink away a bit. _Oh god, does the whole school know about this?!"_ I blocked my eyes with confidence so nobody could see my fear and anxiety "Are you new?" The boy asked "Yes" I said, I didn't look at him after that. "My name is Gabe, and you?" The boy said "Im Oloob..." I said, when I got to my name, I almost wispered "You can speak louder, especially if you could save Cotton with only words." he commented "I'm Oloob.." I said louder, it wasn't so loud that other people near us would hear though, maybe that girl at the end of the table. "Do you mind if I ask why? I feel like I have heard it before..." He said "It means Lilly in Ceasar, but people don't even do the practices anymore so I don't know exactly why." I said, I can't really imagine why, if my parents supported Ceasar practices and used it as a launguage it would make sense, but my parents didn't they acually hate my name, as if they didn't come up with it. "Wait, what do you mean by **people used to do it**? It is a code type, not a language?" He said, I was thinking of how I could possibly tell him things I wasn't even sure about, like how I'm more pale and I have brown hair while my parents have black hair and light tan color skin. Genetic mutation? I think not! "I heard it in a Scholastic Kids magazine in my old school." I hated to lie to other people, beside my family, I lie to them all the time. "Oh, well I guess I wouldn't know because this school doesn't do magazine stuff." Gabe said. _Thank GOD I hate magazines, especially News and kids magazines!_ I was so lucky then, what if this school read ALL of them, I would have been dead, I don't know how I know, I just do! it was pretty silent for the rest of lunch.


	3. 3

**Hey, sorry if I don't post for a while, I have tests and I need to make voodoo dolls for my friends (dont ask plz I rather not talk about it) and paper figet spinners, promises am i right?!any who sorry for any delays, Im also sorry that i only have the prolog up 4 my MF fanfic.** I class was good. I saw Gabe, cool I guess. I had my next class, saw Gabe again, he was my partner for this class, he was acually in this one. got to homeroom, fun. guess who was there?GABE. every time I saw him he was looking at me, Cotton, or his phone. "Oloob, I have th-" Cotton started "can we come up with a nickname? I don't think my name is gonna get me far, I mean Oloob it sounds like ooh bloolb" I said trying to avoid other listeners "How bout' Lilly, like what your name means?" Cotton said as I messed with my mini afro. "Sure I guess." I was NEVER this self concious about my name, I always thouggt of it as a beauty treatment but for people to say when they wanted my ayyention, but no it was a ugly name now. Full of spiders and monkeys. Man i hate monkeys. "Lilly why do you not like **boys**?!" Cotton asked, Gabe almost choked. " I don't know, I think I might be gay." I said quietly, Gabe burst out laughing at this point " For real." I said, Gabe barely quieted down "Sorry... YOU!? dating a girl.!?" he asked " Hey, you don't know me well enough to question it, my parents don't even know me enough to make assumptions." I said messing with a piece of my curled hair. "Sorry you just look like boy bait!" Gabe guggled " Says the  boy" I stated. He shrunk away a bit and continued looking at his hand. " What I thought." I said while Cotton giggled the day was pretty chill, I got home and wrote in my journal about kids who ho exploring and find the bodies of their past life and get guided in magic. Ate dinner, went to bed all was calm for the evening.

D JLUO HASHULHQFHV ORYH ZLWK ZKDW VKH KDWHV WKH PRVW. EXW FRQIRUW LVQW IDU.

 **Once again sorry about any delays!**


End file.
